


Рождение пар

by mrKey



Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - School, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrKey/pseuds/mrKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вдохновилась прелестным фанартом - http://img03.deviantart.net/754f/i/2012/006/b/a/midnighter_was_a_real_problem_child_by_thatoddowl-d4lhzzn.jpg</p>
<p>по большому счёту просто школьное АУ, без каких-то суперсил. (%</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождение пар

Эндрю глотал злые слёзы, поспешно пытаясь вытереть руками щёки. Это, конечно, никак не скрыло тот факт, что он разрыдался, но что-то, ведь, он должен был сделать?  
Он вышел из кабинки, предварительно убедившись, что в туалете кроме него никого нет и посмотрел на себя в зеркало — так и есть, глаза опухли, лицо раскраснелось, волосы взъерошены. Ещё и воротник футболки рваный, видимо, когда он пытался оттолкнуть от себя обидчика, тот ухватился за него, сообразил Эндрю.  
И что теперь? Пожаловаться учителю? Не вариант — он уже как-то раз собирался и даже обмолвился преподавателю по физике. Тот выглядел обеспокоенным и удивлённым, что Эндрю решил рассказать именно ему. А кому ещё? Физика — единственный предмет, который хоть как-то занимал мальчика. Поэтому, ему казалось, что и понимание между ним и учителем тоже как-то настроилось.  
Вообще, Эндрю Пуласки был достаточно тихим мальчиком, редко доставлял хлопоты преподавателям и обычно к нему относились хорошо. Тем более, что и глупым он не был, практически всегда мог ответить на поставленный вопрос.  
Но делиться своими проблемами с одноклассником, как оказалось потом, совсем не стоило. Сразу после доверительного разговора Мистера Харриса, учителя физики, и надоедающего обидчика Эндрю, последнему досталось на орехи. Если обычно задиристый мальчишка по имени Лукас, который выбрал именно Эндрю своим личным козлом отпущения, таскал его за длинные волосы, длина которых, кажется и была главной причиной этим истязаниям, то в этот раз он подкараулил его после уроков и хорошенько ударил кулаком в скулу.  
Удар может и был не таким уж сильным, но, попытавшись увернуться, Эндрю остался с разбитой губой. Было больно, но не настолько, чтоб плакать. Было горько и неприятно, а вот по этому поводу, Эндрю пока не научился сдерживать свою эмоциональную реакцию. И ведь он никогда не был плаксой, но почему-то действия этого хулигана так на него влияли.  
Заметив кровь на губе Эндрю, Лукас будто бы удивился, но тут же взял себя в руки и буркнув что-то про «Нытика», убежал с «места преступления». А Энди так и остался вытирать кровь и слёзы.  
Припомнив этот случай, он подумал, что жаловаться кому-либо из старших в школе, точно не выход из ситуации. Но что делать? Он уже пытался давать сдачи, неуверенно, конечно, он он старался. Всё всегда заканчивалось одинаково, безвыходной истерикой наедине с собой. И синяками. И, безусловно, с изрядно потрепанным достоинством.  
Жаловаться отцу и того хуже, он суровый человек, он полицейский, он уверен, что его сын должен сам справляться с обидчиками. Может и сам накажет, за то, что он наябедничал.  
Эндрю в бессилии ударил кулаками по раковине и шумно шмыгнул носом.  
-Ненавижу тебя. - сорванным голосом заявил он своему отражению, обращаясь, скорее, к Лукасу.

Уроки в школе уже закончились и можно было тихо и спокойно удалиться незамеченным, чем Эндрю и воспользовался, торопливо петляя по темным коридорам, забывая по привычке смотреть, не притаился ли где-нибудь приставучий забияка.  
Благополучно добравшись до больших входных дверей, Эндрю выскользнул из здания и порадовался погоде — хоть что-то приятное. Тепло и солнечно, можно забежать домой, бросить учебники и вооружившись какой-нибудь книжкой, уйти к речке и почитать в умиротворяющей атмосфере. Как раз то, чего ему не хватало, отвлечься от проблем и успокоиться.  
Дома мама хлопотала на кухне над ужином, придерживая у уха телефонную радио-трубку. Вежливо отмахнувшись от маминых предложений его покормить, он влетел на второй этаж их дома, схватил недочитанный «Остров сокровищ» и выбежал во двор.  
Поддавая камушки на тропинке, по дороге к реке, Эндрю посетовал, что стоило поехать на велосипеде, быстрее бы добрался. Можно было бы не крутить педали и со свистом прокатиться по устремившейся вниз дорожке. А ещё времени было бы чуть больше — неспешным шагом до реки он тратил примерно минут двадцать, на велике же в два раза меньше.  
За этими размышлениями он и не заметил, как дошел до старого деревянного мостка, в тени высокого клёна. Наконец-то.  
Но стоило ему только свесить ноги к воде и открыть нужную страницу, как рядом послышались частые громкие шаги. И Эндрю практические не удивился появлению Лукаса, который сжимал в одной руке рогатку, а в другой пару желудей. И его ухмылка точно не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
От первого «снаряда» Эндрю успел закрыться книгой, а второй прилетел аккурат в его светловолосую макушку.  
-Ну как, снова расплачешься? Давай же!  
Энди может быть и ответил бы, если бы Лукас вдруг одним прыжком не оказался рядом с ним, неловко приземлившись и, потеряв равновесие, навалился на его плечи. Конечно, Эндрю не удержался и взмахнув руками бултыхнулся в речку.  
Он умел плавать, но одно дело уметь плавать, когда ты в плавках заходишь в воду и совсем другое, когда тебя туда толкают, а плыть ты совершенно не планировал. Наглотавшись воды, он выбрался на поверхность и взвыл.  
Лукаса уже не было на мостке и решив, что он, как обычно, напакостил и скрылся из виду, Эндрю не на шутку испугался, когда чьи-то руки обхватили и его за плечи и потащили к берегу. Он резко дернулся и хватка ослабла, давая ему возможность отплыть и увидеть, кто это мог быть.  
-Эй, я ведь тебе помочь пытаюсь! Ты чего! - возмущённо и, в то же время, обеспокоенно заявил Трент, отфыркиваясь от воды.  
-Помочь утонуть?!? - заорал Энди и сообразив, что потерял книжку, принялся осматриваться. -Ты придурок! Ненавижу тебя! Я обронил книжку, я её даже до середины не успел прочитать! Идиооот!  
Лукас помедлил и вдруг нырнул, через несколько секунд выплывая совсем рядом с Эндрю.  
-Я не хотел. - он пожал плечами и снова нырнул, всплывая уже за его спиной. - Правда, я не хотел.  
-Иди к черту. - огрызнулся Энди и устремился к берегу.  
Вода впиталась в одежду и создавала ощущение, что на тебе надеты доспехи. Очень мокрые, холодные и противные доспехи.  
Эндрю снова устроился на мостке и стащил с себя футболку, выжимая из неё воду. Хорошо, что, хотя бы, оба кроссовка остались на нём. Лукас всё ещё нырял в речку и, если бы под рукой было хоть что-то тяжелое, Эндрю обязательно в него бы бросил. Но в руке была только мокрая футболка.  
Через минут пять, а может и десять, Трент вытряхивал на берегу воду из ушей.  
-Я не нашёл твою книжку.  
Ах вот что он делал!  
-Неудивительно. Ты же идиот. - Эндрю никак не мог прекратить обзывать злосчастного хулигана в каждой своей реплике, но хотя бы сейчас он не хотел разрыдаться.  
Вообще-то, сейчас он и правда был очень зол и пытался придумать, как отомстить за такое.  
-Прости, я правда не хотел чтоб так получилось. - Лукас забрался на мосток. - Можно я рядом сяду?  
-Мне плевать, садись куда хочешь. Да ты наверняка рад до безумия, что так вышло. - Энди наклонил голову и потряс, избавляясь от остатков воды в ухе.  
-Не рад я. Я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НЕ ХОТЕЛ. - Трент ударил кулаком по своей ноге. - А какая это была книжка?  
Эндрю смерил его мрачным взглядом.  
-Не твоё дело.  
Говоря по правде, он не видел ярковыраженного злорадства в том, как вёл себя Лукас в данный момент. Создавалось ощущение, что он говорил честно, но Эндрю задушил мысль о его невиновности на корню. Жизнь за последний месяц, с тех пор, как Лукаса Трента перевели в его школу, многому научила мальчика. И, в первую очередь, не верить никаким словам этого самого Лукаса Трента. Никогда, ни под каким видом.  
И всё же, что-то необычное было в том, как хулиган смотрел на него сейчас.  
-С тобой... Всё нормально? - Лукас задумчиво кусал нижнюю губу.  
-Слушай, оставь меня в покое. - отрезал Эндрю и добавил, надеясь, что это заставит Трента, наконец, уйти отсюда. - Я не собираюсь жаловаться на тебя. Уходи.  
-Да мне всё равно, будешь ты на меня жаловаться или нет! - вскинулся тот и взмахнул рукой так, что Энди по привычке попытался заслониться от удара, хотя Лукас, очевидно, не собирался его бить. - Меня волнует всё ли с тобой хорошо.  
-Так. Ты издеваешься надо мной с первой нашей встречи, а теперь беспокоишься всё ли со мной хорошо? Ты считаешь, что я в это должен поверить? - Эндрю постарался перекрутить волосы за спиной, чтоб они не висели около лица мокрыми прядями и не мешали.  
-А зачем мне это ещё? Ты можешь придумать, как я могу это использовать в своих... делах?  
В словах Лукаса определённо было зерно истины, сколько Энди не старался, он не мог придумать, что такое коварное могло скрываться под вопросом о его состоянии.  
-Нуу... Я не знаю, что-нибудь мерзкое выдумаешь. Как всегда.  
-...Это я тебя так? - Трент кивнул на серо-синий крупный синяк на его предплечье.  
-Вот ещё. - поморщился Эндрю. - Я упал с дерева.  
-Большой... Больно было? - в голосе Лукаса слышалась искренняя обеспокоенность.  
Ну всё. Достаточно. Эндрю встал на ноги и подцепил пальцами мокрую футболку, направляясь в лес к тропинке, ведущей в сторону его дома.  
-Эндрю, Эндрю, постой! - послышалось за его спиной, Лукас догнал его. - Постой же ты!  
Энди встал как вкопанный, безразлично гипнотизируя лес перед собой. Ну вот, сейчас точно что-нибудь начнётся.  
-Давай поболтаем ещё. Я имею в виду нормально. - судя по Тренту, эти два предложения дались ему очень непросто.  
Эндрю поднял на него взгляд и подозрительно нахмурился. Что вообще с ним случилось? Стоит, смущается почему-то, куда делся злой и наглый мальчишка, который при любом удобном случае подставлял ему подножку, давал подзатыльник или толкал, так что удержать равновесие было невозможно. Нет, стоит, глаза отводит, краснеет.  
-О чём нам с тобой болтать, а? - Эндрю забросил мокрую майку на плечо и скрестил руки на груди.  
-Расскажи, какую книжку ты читал?  
-Остров сокровищ... - признался мальчик.  
-О! Хорошая. Я брал её в библиотеке в прошлой школе. - глаза Лукаса загорелись. - У меня дома есть книга про Чёрную Бороду, хочешь дам?  
Эндрю всё так же подозрительно его изучал. Как вести себя с Лукасом-задирой он знал. А вот с Лукасом-нормальным-человеком — нет. Он вообще, считал, что Трент не может быть нормальным в принципе.  
-Пошли, ещё посидим. - взмолился тот. -Хочешь, рогатку выброшу? Или тебе подарю? Я правда не собираюсь драться.  
Он осторожно попытался взять Энди за руку, что было уже совсем ни в какие ворота и Эндрю испуганно отшатнулся.  
-Эй, ну что ты. - Лукас нервно взъерошил свои короткие рыжие волосы. - На.  
Вытащив из кармана ещё мокрую рогатку, он протянул её Энди.  
-Возьми. Если что, сможешь меня обстрелять. - хулиган смущённо улыбнулся.  
-....Я не умею из неё стрелять. - признался Эндрю.  
-Хочешь научу? - мигом загорелся Трент.  
-Эээ... Не знаю. А это сложно?  
-Проще простого, бери.  
Лукас встал за его спиной и управляя своими руками, взял в руки Энди рогатку. Вложил в резинку жёлудь из своего кармана и сильно натянул тетиву.  
-Отпускай со мной. - шепнул он и разжал пальцы.  
Жёлудь улетел в реку и тихо булькнул.  
Лукас скосил глаза на Эндрю, тот улыбался разглядывая рогатку в своих и его руках.  
-Дарю. - прошипел он в самое ухо блондина, но не отошёл.  
Объективно говоря, любой взрослый, побудь он немного рядом с Трентом, когда в его поле зрения появлялся Энди, совершенно точно мог определить, где здесь загвоздка. Но то ведь взрослый? Сам Трент для своих тринадцати лет никак не мог себе, поначалу, объяснить, зачем он мучает этого мальчика. Ведь, по сути, абсолютно каждая мелочь, начиная с робкой и редкой улыбки и заканчивая всплеском светлых волос, когда он поднимал голову от тетради, ему безумно нравилась. То есть, ему действительно нравилось в этом мальчишке всё. И что делать с этим чувством он не знал, тем более, как его показать. И стоит ли его вообще показывать. А, так как нрав у него был не из лучших, он решил идти от противного. Мучить и ждать, пока милый мальчик не поймёт, что над ним издеваются не просто так.  
Но мальчик, почему-то, не понимал. Мальчик его избегал. Зато мальчик действительно много времени проводил в думах о вздорном обидчике, что всё же, в какой-то мере оправдывало действия. Не для Эндрю, а для Лукаса, конечно.  
Трент никак не мог заставить себя сделать шаг назад и отвести взгляд от одноклассника. Если он уже и был к нему настолько близко, то в тот раз это точно продлилось не более десяти секунд и Эндрю точно не был настолько спокойным и расслабленным в его присутствии. А понимать, что Пуласки его не боится оказалось неожиданно приятным ощущением. Как будто ты заманиваешь какую-то дикую зверушку, которая, наконец, неуверенно, но всё же берёт еду с твоей ладошки даёт себя погладить. Лукас вспомнил, как когда-то в парке-заповеднике кормил с родителями белок, как он щекотали мохнатыми мордочками пальцы и чуть-чуть царапались когтистыми лапками.  
Он медленно поднял руку и положил её на плечо Эндрю, осторожно погладив. Тот чуть наклонил к нему голову, отчего рассеяно-закрученные на спине волосы рассыпались по его спине, загораживая лицо.  
-Прости. - вздохнул Лукас и слегка сжал его плечо. - Прости. Я не знал, как привлечь твоё внимание.  
-Ты поэтому меня достаёшь всё это время? - Эндрю повёл плечами, стряхивая его руку и хмуро добавил. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты мне жизнь портишь?  
Он развернулся к Тренту, всё ещё сжимая в кулаке рогатку, и поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.  
-Чтоб привлечь моё внимание, можно было начать с того, чтоб подсесть ко мне на обеде, знаешь?  
Лукас разглядывал его как завороженный — ну и пусть, что Эндрю сейчас смотрел на него как на очень докучливого пса, всё равно он выглядел красиво, с этим немного неестественным румянцем на скулах, который появляется, когда ты немного отогреешься, после купания и, всё ещё стекающим, с волос прямо на голое тело, каплями воды. Он всё так же осторожно протянул руку и стер одну капельку где-то с ключицы Эндрю.  
-Тебе холодно? Хочешь, пойдём ко мне, я сделаю горячего какао и дам тебе сухую футболку?  
-Я тут не далеко живу. - Пуласки прищурился. - Ты меня вообще слушал?  
Трент пожевал нижнюю губу и понял, что слушал не особенно внимательно. Зато изучил его подробно. И заметил, что глаза у Эндрю совсем не голубые, как казалось раньше, а светло-серые, с какими-то пигментными тёмными пятнышками у самого зрачка.  
-Можно я завтра сяду с тобой на обеде? - на одном дыхании выпалил Лукас.  
Эндрю вскинул брови и вдруг рассмеялся.  
-Слушай, ты какой-то совсем странный. - покачал он головой. - Спроси меня об этом завтра. А то, наверняка, вечером передумаешь!  
Блондин усмехнулся и пошёл в сторону тропинки, ведущей наверх.  
-Пуласки! Я не передумаю. - уверенно крикнул ему вслед Лукас. - До завтра.

***  
\- Можно присесть? - Трент шумно водрузил свой поднос перед подносом Эндрю и отодвинул ногой стул, не садясь и выжидая ответа.  
-...Эээ. Да. - Эндрю покрутил в руках трубочку для сока в картонной коробке.  
-Спасибо. - Лукас уселся напротив и вытянул ноги. - Хочешь яблоко?  
-Если ты не собираешься в меня им бросить, то да. - кивнул тот.  
-Ещё чего. - оскорбился Трент и протянул крупное красное яблок на раскрытой ладони. -Я не буду тебя бить никогда. Больше никогда.  
Пуласки с сомнением покосился на него, но яблоко взял.  
-И вообще. Сразу говори мне, если к тебе кто-то будет приставать.  
-Обязательно! Ты ко мне пристаёшь! И если раньше было более или менее понятно, что делать, когда ты меня бьёшь, то теперь я не понимаю, что тебе от меня нужно.  
Лукас отвел глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
-Я хочу с тобой подружиться.  
-Но зачем? Со мной не очень-то весело, у меня не выдающиеся родители, со мной не общается кто-то популярный в школе и я не слишком умный, чтоб помогать с уроками или делать твою домашку. Что тебе от меня нужно на самом деле? - Эндрю продирижировал каждое слово в последнем предложении половинкой сэндвича и ещё раз от него откусил.  
-Причём тут родители и домашка? -Трент выглядел искренне удивлённым. - Разве нужны какие-то ещё причины, помимо того что ты мне нравишься и я хочу узнать тебя лучше?  
Эндрю не нашёлся что ответить и положил в рот последний кусочек сэндвича. О чём это он говорит?  
-Наверное, нет, наверное, не нужны.-покивал он.  
-Вот и хорошо. - Лукас пожал плечами. - Что делаешь вечером? Хочешь, приходи ко мне, я дам тебе книжку. А ещё, можем посмотреть фильм. Или можем погулять. Ты занят вечером?  
-Нет, не занят.  
-Значит теперь — занят. - подытожил Трент, допивая сок и сочно откусывая от своего яблока.-Какие фильмы ты любишь? Хотя погоди, мы ведь не решили, что именно будем делать? Ты что хочешь?  
-Я... не знаю. Я мало с кем общаюсь и не хожу в гости. - тихо ответил Эндрю, задумчиво вращая в руках подаренное яблоко.  
-Странно, я думал у тебя много друзей.  
-Почему?  
-Ну, потому что никто и ни разу не поддержал меня в моих издевательствах над тобой.  
-При этом, никто ни разу не остановил тебя. - Эндрю попытался сказать это с насмешкой, но получилось как-то горьковато.  
Лукас настойчиво поймал его взгляд.  
-Прости, пожалуйста. Я правда больше никогда так не поступлю с тобой. И никому не позволю.  
Эндрю смутился и принялся мять итак смятую салфетку, пытаясь скомкать её в маленький шарик. Что он вообще тут устраивает. Вот ещё, телохранитель нашёлся!  
Но почему-то от слов Лукаса на душе стало немного легче и чуть-чуть потеплело.

-Эй! Эй, Эндрю! - не успел Пуласки сделать и десятка шагов от дверей школы, как послышался знакомый голос и топот за спиной. - Тебе далеко идти?  
-...Нет. Я... Ты хочешь чтоб мы сразу пошли к тебе? - Эндрю был не уверен, как должны проходить эти походы к друзьям после школы.  
-Да нет, можем сначала заглянуть к тебе, чтоб ты оставил учебники. - весело откликнулся Лукас. - Хочешь понесу твою сумку?  
-Зачем? - Эндрю вскинул голову и сжал пальцы на ремне от портфеля.  
-Вдруг, тебе тяжело. - пожал плечами Трент.  
-Нет, не тяжело. И вообще. Я тебе что, девчонка? - обиженно проворчал Эндрю и откинул волосы со лба.  
-Нет. Я думаю, ты лучше, чем все девчонки в нашей школе. - заявил Лукас и улыбнулся.  
-Ммм. Что значит лучше? Зачем вообще сравнивать. - блондин скрестил руки на груди.  
-Я не сравниваю. Я просто сказал.  
До самого дома Эндрю они больше не говорили.  
-Хочешь зайти? - он неуверенно взялся за ручку входной двери и посмотрел на Лукаса. - Правда, дома мама, но я просто оставлю сумку с учебниками, так что...  
-Конечно, хочу. - кивнул тот.  
Мама смотрела вечернее ток-шоу и приветливо махнула Эндрю, как только тот прошёл мимо гостиной.  
-Ты голодный, дорогой? Я сделала лазанью, буквально пол часа назад.  
-Нет мам. Мам, это мой одноклассник — Лукас, я оставлю вещи и мы пойдем к нему смотреть фильм.  
-О! - женщина обернулась, сидя на диване и расплылась в широкой улыбке. - Привет! Не помню уже, когда Энди последний раз приводил друзей.  
-Здравствуйте, миссис Пуласки. - кротко ответил Трент.  
-Мам, только не мучай его вопросами. - попросил Эндрю и тихо добавил Лукасу. - Я сейчас, только брошу всё в своей комнате.  
Он на всех парах взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж и где-то там хлопнула дверь.  
-Ты ведь кто-то новенький? - проницательно спросила миссис Пуласки и села вполоборота к Лукасу. - Всех остальных одноклассников Энди я приблизительно знаю.  
-Да, мэм. Переехал недавно со своей семьёй. Мы живём на соседней улице.  
-Как же это у тебя получилось подружиться с ним? - она дернула головой вверх, намекая на своего сына. - Он хороший, честно. Но очень неразговорчивый.  
Лукас напряженно пытался придумать достойный ответ, чтоб не рассказывать всю историю за последние месяцы.  
-Мы с ним читаем одни и те же книжки! - выдохнул он. - Я люблю пиратов.  
На этой фразе послышались шаги и вот показался Эндрю, сбегающий с лестницы.  
-Мам, ты не утомила Лукаса?  
-Нет, конечно! - Трент замахал руками.  
Мама Эндрю хихикнула и подмигнула мальчикам.  
-Энди, пожалуйста, не докучай родителями твоего нового друга, не засиживайся допоздна. Ты ведь не надолго?  
-Нет, мам. Ладно, увидимся вечером! - Эндрю поспешил выскочить на улицу, таща Трента за собой.  
-У тебя милая мама. - Лукас потёр щеку. - А можно мне называть тебя Энди?  
Эндрю поднял на него хмурый взгляд.  
-Это зачем ещё?  
-Не знаю, мне понравилось, как это звучит. Так по-домашнему. Тебе больше идёт.  
-Если не будешь меня доставать, тогда разрешу. - после паузы заявил Пуласки.  
-А как мне тебя не доставать? - загорелся идеей Лукас.  
-Для начала не расспрашивать меня так подробно о всякой чуши. А там посмотрим.  
Лукас кивнул и пошёл вниз по улице.

В доме Трента было тихо и темно, но тот поспешил объяснить, что просто родители поздно работают.  
-Ты сам себе готовишь? - Эндрю с интересом изучал прихожую, медленно продвигаясь вглубь дома.  
-Мама обычно оставляет мне ужин и всего-то нужно — разогреть. - Лукас неопределённо передёрнул плечами и повесил связку ключей на синий крючок, привинченный в прихожей к стене.  
-А тебе тут не грустно по вечерам одному? - Эндрю прислонился к стене задумчиво рассматривая одноклассника.-Родители каждый день так работают?  
Тот вместо ответа снова передёрнул плечами и хмыкнул.  
-Хочешь сока? Газировки? - Лукас потянулся и, стянув ботинки, прошёл на кухню.  
-Я... я люблю чай. - Эндрю немного смутился и принялся разглядывать фотографии прикрепленные к холодильнику.  
-Чай у меня тоже есть. - ухмыльнулся Трент и открыл шкавчик. - Какой хочешь? Чёрный, зелёный, белый, фруктовый, красный...?  
-Эээ...  
-Я люблю красный. - Лукас бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.  
-Не пробовал.  
-Значит, попробуешь. - рыжий мальчик достал две крупные одинаковые кружки и бросил в каждую по пакетику чая, принявшись наливать в электрический чайник воду.  
-Ты садись куда хочешь. - Лукас махнул рукой на стулья вокруг высокого стола и забрался на один сам, облокотившись на спинку.  
Эндрю кивнул и продолжил изучать фотографии — больше всего, конечно, было фотографий Трента. Смеющимся, улыбающимся, строящим какие-то рожицы. Эндрю отметил, что улыбка удивительно преображала лицо его одноклассника, делала его черты ещё мягче и привлекательней. Она даже с фотографий излучала теплоту.  
-Это мой папа. Он любит фотографировать. - откликнулся Лукас. - Я не очень люблю эти фотки — родителям нравится.  
-Мне тоже они нравятся. С улыбкой ты выглядишь более... - Эндрю повернулся к нему и сосредоточенно пытался подобрать правильное слово. - Ты более походишь на первое впечатление, которое ты производишь.  
Лукас выгнул бровь.  
-В смысле. Какое я произвёл впечатление?  
-Ну, мне сначала показалось, что ты добрый. Никак не ожидал, что ты будешь измываться надо мной.  
Трент поджал губы и, спрыгнув со стула, шагнул к нему, остановившись в неуверенности. А потом крепко обнял, зарываясь лицом в светлые волосы.  
-Я, действительно, больше никогда и никому не позволю к тебе прикасаться.  
Эндрю слабо попытался его оттолкнуть, но тут прижал его крепче.  
-В смысле. Прикасаться к тебе с дурными намерениями. - поправился Лукас и аккуратно погладил его по спине.  
-Лукас. Чайник. - приглушенно пробормотал Эндрю, стараясь выскользнуть из крепких объятий.  
-А, точно.  
Трент подскочил к горячему чайнику и разлил кипяток по кружкам.  
-Что ты хочешь посмотреть? У меня много фильмов.  
-Не знаю. Я не очень в них разбираюсь, я чаще читаю.  
-Мне нравится Терминатор. Ты смотрел?  
Эндрю отрицательно покачал головой.  
-Ка-аак это?! Тогда срочно нужно тебе его показать! Как ты мог его не смотреть?!  
Блондин пошёл следом за Трентом, который на ходу пытался без подробного описания сюжета объяснить, почему Терминатора можно пересматривать сколько угодно раз, но вместо этого чуть не разлил чай.  
В комнате Лукаса было окно практически размером во всю стену, ещё стоял уютный небольшой диван и стол с книжными полками. На полу кое-где были разбросаны комиксы и пара книг, но в целом было на удивление чисто. Сам Эндрю редко поддерживал в своей комнате порядок, так как считал это лишней тратой времени.  
-Располагайся! - Лукас махнул на диван, а сам устроился рядом с телевизором, пытаясь отыскать в, стоящих рядом с ним рядком кассетах, необходимую.  
Спустя несколько минут поисков, кассета была вставлена в проигрыватель и Лукас старательно настраивал воспроизведение.  
Всё это было для Эндрю слегка необычно и он не был уверен, как точно стоит себя вести. Приятели раньше не звали его в гости смотреть кино. Может стоило предложить свою помощь? Хотя, как он смог мы помочь, если совершенно не разбирается в такой технике.  
Трент уселся рядом с ним на диван практически вплотную и сделал глоток из своей кружки.  
-Приготовься узреть шедевр кинематографа! - шепнул он и нажал на «пуск».  
Фильм и правда оказался интересным, а постоянные комментарии Лукаса и какие-то подробности съемок совсем не раздражали, хотя болтал он практически без умолку. Наоборот, Эндрю было приятно, что ему старались объяснить каждую мелочь, ведь он действительно не привык к таким сюжетам и не всё мог понять с первого раза. Да и смотреть на то, как живо это всё увлекает Лукаса было интересно, он буквально заражал своим энтузиазмом. Так что к концу фильма, Эндрю был готов вступить в фанклуб и посмотреть все вышедшие части разом и если бы не было довольно поздно, он бы остался и посмотрел. Но он обещал маме не задерживаться и...  
-Погоди, а где твои родители? - Эндрю нахмурился и прислушался к звукам в доме. Было удивительно тихо.  
-О, они ещё не вернулись. Всего-то 8 вечера. Через пару часов, наверное. - нарочито небрежно ответил Трент.  
-И ты все время сидишь дома один?  
-Иногда гуляю.  
-До ночи?  
-Когда как. - Лукас отвечал неохотно и старался не смотреть на собеседника. - Хочешь чаю ещё? Ты же, наверное, голодный, а я, дурак, даже не предложил тебе! Видел же, что ты дома убежал без ужина.  
Эндрю внимательно наблюдал, как Трент вдруг преисполнился искренним беспокойством. Это было довольно мило, по правде говоря. Пуласки проникся сочувствием, что его одноклассник всё время находится в одиночестве, не считая школы и ему не хотелось бросать его сейчас одного.  
-Да, давай. - утвердительно кивнул блондин и наткнулся на удивительно благодарный и радостный взгляд.  
-Пойдем! Кажется, по четвергам у нас томатный суп...  
Эндрю вдруг показалось, что он начинает понимать нового знакомого. Даже то, почему он активно мешал ему жить первое время. Хоть у Эндрю не было друзей или большого количества знакомых, он никогда не чувствовал себя при этом одиноким, ему было довольно комфортно наедине с собой. В то время, как Лукас, судя по всему, не найдя себе товарищей здесь после переезда, оставаясь надолго в одиночестве дома, просто не знал, что делать. Наверняка, в старой школе остались все его знакомства и в целом, вся его жизнь, а что делать здесь? Родители не особенно пытаются скрасить его уединение, наверное, не очень участливы к его проблемам. Так что, он предоставлен сам себе, но не знает, как с этим справляться, особенно, когда тебе не приходилось попадать в такую ситуацию раньше. Его было жаль.  
Они молча сидели за столом неторопливо расправляясь с горячим супом — Эндрю пытался придумать, как завести разговор, чтоб это не звучало слишком уже навязчиво и нагло. Так что, вместо еды он водил ложкой в тарелке и вырисовывал какие-то узоры на поверхности густого красного супа.  
-Не любишь томаты? - прервал молчание хозяин дома.  
-М? - мальчик поднял голову. - А, нет-нет, люблю. Всё нормально... Ммм. Трент?  
-Можешь звать меня по имени. - тот усмехнулся и добавил.-А лучше Люком. Меня никто так не называет уже давно.  
-Хорошо... Постараюсь. Слушай, а у тебя было много друзей в старой школе?  
-Не слишком. - коротко ответил рыжий собеседник и потупил глаза в стол.- Я не очень легко схожусь с людьми. Но были друзья.  
-Скучаешь по ним?  
-Наверное, жестоко так говорить, но теперь не особенно. В первую неделю было очень тоскливо. Не с кем пообщаться. Не с кем гулять. И с тобой как-то не сложилось... - Лукас невесело улыбнулся.  
-А теперь почему не скучаешь?  
-Теперь я хочу дружить с тобой. - Трент ответил так быстро и с таким лицом, будто это было настолько очевидно, что его возмущал подобный вопрос.  
-Как это так? Как можно оставить своих старых друзей и променять на кого-то, кого ты едва знаешь, с кем тебе и обсудить нечего...  
-Как нечего? Я показал тебе любимый фильм и тебе он понравился. Уже есть что обсудить.  
-Ну и всё?  
-Так расскажи мне про свои интересы. Расскажи мне хоть что-нибудь о себе! - Лукас отставил пустую тарелку и устроил голову, на своих, скрещенных на столе, руках .  
-Ээээм. - Эндрю не ожидал, что разговор выльется в подобное русло и растерянно моргал.  
Его не часто спрашивали о таких вещах, поэтому он и не знал, с чего начать ответ.  
-Ты любишь спорт?  
-Я немного играю в регби и футбол.  
-О, я в старой школе был в регбийной команде! Видишь, у нас есть что-то общее. - Лукас улыбнулся. - А девушка у тебя есть?  
Вот это совсем плохой вопрос. Эндрю теперь не мог этот вопрос и всегда старался его игнорировать, если была такая возможность. Родители не очень докучали по этому поводу, а родственники на семейных торжествах так и норовили устроить личную жизнь — какая разница, что ему ещё не время думать таких вещах? Мальчик должен жить полной жизнью, кажется, как-то так они аргументировали свои расспросы и советы.  
-Нет. - резко отрезал он всем видом заявляя, что не намерен больше обсуждать эту тему.  
-А была? - Лукас продолжал хитро улыбаться и наклонил голову вбок.  
-...Нет. Ну то есть... - Эндрю ощутил, что к щекам приливает кровь и он краснеет.  
-У меня — была. - Трент прищурился и облизал губы. - Но это скорее было в шутку. Мы только целовались и гуляли за руку. Я всячески её защищал в школе и старался помочь. Хотя, я думаю, я ей нравился. А вот на счёт себя я не...  
-Я хорошо общаюсь с девочками. Но я не очень понимаю их намёки и... - на одном дыхании выпалил Эндрю и оборвал сам себя на полуслове.  
Сказать честно, он не понимал, с чего это он сейчас решил всё это выдать человеку, которого едва знал. Почему именно с ним ему захотелось поделиться тем, в чём он старался и себе особенно не признаваться? Например, в том, что он действительно неплохо общался с девочками из своего класса и даже замечал некоторую их заинтересованность, но никогда не испытывал желания с кем-то из них сблизиться. Или то, что он нередко ловил себя на том, что засматривается на широкоплечих регбистов-старшеклассников. Возможно это и не было чем-то серьёзным, но происходило совершенно инстинктивно. Не то чтоб он хотел встречаться со старшеклассником-регбистом, но это ему было представить проще, чем то, как он знакомится с одноклассницей и ходит с ней под ручку по парку.  
-...И? - подтолкнул к продолжению Трент.  
-Мне, наверное, уже пора. - Эндрю нервно глянул на большие часы под потолком. - Мама дома заждалась, беспокоится...  
Он вскочил со стула и практически бегом устремился к входной двери.  
-Эй, подожди! Давай я тебя провожу, уже довольно темно! - Лукас поспешил следом и застал гостя за неловким завязыванием шнурков, которые не очень поддавались дрожащим пальцам.  
Трент опустился на колени и, мягко отодвинув руки блондина, помог справиться с узелком. А потом и на втором кроссовке.  
Эндрю сидел на полу, согнув ноги в коленях, и тщательно старался на поддерживать зрительный контакт. С другой стороны, попытки встать он тоже не предпринимал.  
-Давай я тебя провожу. - повторил Лукас и дотронулся до его ноги.  
-...Мнебольшенравятсяпарни. - хоть он старался говорить как можно тише и неразборчивее, Трент всё расслышал верно.  
Не то чтоб Эндрю был готов к насмешкам. То есть, он был к этому готов, такие признания обычно их вызывают, а уж тем более кому-то вроде новоявленного приятеля. Но в то же время ему не казалось, что Трент будет издеваться именно по этому поводу.  
-Это хорошо. - услышал блондин и поднял голову, столкнувшись практически нос к носу с рыжим одноклассником.  
-Почему? - Эндрю был не в силах отвести взгляд от цепких зелёных глаз собеседника.  
-Потому что мне нравишься ты куда больше мой прошлой девушки и куда больше любой другой девушки, которую я когда-либо встречал. - пожал плечами Лукас и наклонился так близко, что Эндрю почувствовал его дыхание у себя на щеке.-Можно я тебя поцелую?  
Пуласки испуганно отпрянул и неожиданно упал на спину, чем Трент и воспользовался, прижав его собой к полу.  
-Я не... Подожди, не надо, я не... - пролепетал Эндрю упираясь руками в грудь одноклассника, хотя тот не действовал слишком уж настойчиво, напротив, он терпеливо ждал разрешения.  
-Что? Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Вопрос был сложный и Эндрю понятия не имел, как на него ответить. Он совершенно не понимал, какие именно чувства испытывает по поводу Лукаса, который из школьного забияки, внезапно, превратился в самого отзывчивого друга, который у Эндрю когда-либо был. Сердце наивно покорялось заботливой и нагловатой манере рыжего мальчишки, а разум напоминал, что слишком доверять ему не стоит. Но кто в этом возрасте слишком уж полагается на разум?  
-Я тебя знаю пару дней, как ты мне можешь нравиться?!  
-Не знаю, ты же мне нравишься. - Лукас опёрся на локти и немного приподнялся, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
-...Я не умею. - прошептал Эндрю и отвернул голову.  
-Я научу. Хочешь? - Трент легко прикоснулся губами в его щеке.  
Ответить Эндрю не успел, так как Лукас почти невесомо поцеловал его губы и улыбнулся.  
-И это — всё? - Пуласки хотел, что это прозвучало пренебрежительно, но скорее всего у него на лице отразилось именно то, что он испытывал на самом деле — разочарование и недоумение.  
-Нее-ет. - тихо протянул Лукас и лизнул его нижнюю губу. - Если ты приоткроешь рот, будет интереснее.  
Эндрю шумно вдохнул и зажмурился.  
-У тебя такой вид, будто я тебя пытать собираюсь. - хихикнул Трент ему шею.- Не бойся.  
Ощущать чужой язык у себя во рту было странно. Странно, неестественно и необычно. Но вместе с этим неприятно не было, хотя Эндрю смущало то, что он не представлял, что ему самому нужно делать в такой ситуации. Но он довольно быстро перестал задумываться над такими вещами и просто покорился своему чуть более опытному однокласснику. Он сам не заметил, как его руки предательски обвили шею Трента и притягивали к себе. Как можно ближе.  
-Так что, можно я тебя провожу? - Лукас чуть отстранился и говорил так, что его губы касались рта Эндрю.  
Тот, казалось, только сейчас осознал, чем занимался последние несколько минут и снова покраснел, что было заметно даже в полумраке прихожей.  
-Да. - Эндрю растерянно пытался смотреть куда угодно кроме лица одноклассника, но Трент поймал его за подбородок и удержал, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
-Всё нормально? Тебе было неприятно?  
-Да, наверное... - уклончиво шепнул Эндрю. - Я ведь... Я не знаю, мне не с чем сравнивать.  
-Если тебе понравилось — значит всё нормально. - Лукас забавно потёрся кончиком носа о его щеку и поднялся, протягивая ему руку.

На улице и правда стемнело, а когда они прошли пол пути Эндрю уже забеспокоился, что Трент будет возвращаться домой один.  
-Не хочу, чтоб тебя целовал кто-то помимо меня. - Лукас вдруг взял его за руку и притянул к себе.  
-...Кроме тебя, никто пока не пытался. - ответил Эндрю, не пытаясь отстраниться.  
-Даже, если никто не пытался, уверен, что много кто хочет. - в голосе Трента послышалась ревность.  
-Поверь мне, у тебя нет конкуренции. - блондин немного неуверенно погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Лукаса.  
-Энди, я серьёзно. - он развернул Эндрю к себе лицом и обнял за пояс.-Я хочу с тобой встречаться.  
Пуласки покосился по сторонам, но вокруг них не было и души.  
-Нуу... Я не уверен, что мои родители будут рады. И сомневаюсь, что будут рады твои. И не думаю, что к этому отнесутся нормально в школе...  
-Ты так говоришь, как будто мы с тобой собираемся ходить по школе за ручку и целоваться по углам. Я ведь просто хочу знать, что мы с тобой ближе чем друзья. Я не прошу представлять меня твоим родителям или что-то такое...  
-Как хочешь. Я ведь уже сказал, кроме тебя никто пока не пытался настолько нарушить моё личное пространство.  
-Я — хочу. А как насчёт тебя? - в темноте Лукас попытался разглядеть, выражение лица Эндрю.  
-Да, наверное. Я не знаю. Зачем тебе сразу что-то разграничивать и определять?!  
-Просто хочу, что ты был только мой. Я вот отлично видел, как на тебя смотрят девчонки и некоторые парни. Они меня злят.  
-Перестань. - Эндрю попытался оттолкнуть его за плечи. - Не требуй от меня такого. Я тебя толком не знаю и воспоминаний о твоих издевках больше, чем о хороших поступках.  
Лукас молча поддался и отошёл.  
-Я понимаю.  
Эндрю, напоследок, ободряюще сжал его руку и направился в сторону дорожки, ведущей к входной двери его дома.

****  
Пуласки лениво поглядывал на крупный циферблат настенных часов над классной доской. Минуты еле тянулись, его одноклассники корпели над тестовым заданием по химии, а он сам, со скучающим видом, переводил взгляд с часов, на свой, почти полностью отвеченный, лист с вопросами, то на напряженно сосредоточенного Лукаса, который тёр средним пальцем переносицу и что-то чиркал в задании. Эндрю мог бы помочь тому с решением, но знал, что Трент не слишком любил просить или принимать помощь. Даже от Эндрю. Даже в таких важных контрольных работах.  
И ведь Лукас вовсе не был дураком, хотя так было принято считать, раз он преуспевал в физической подготовке и спорте. Допустим, химия, физика или математика не были его любимыми предметами, но он относился к ним достаточно однозначно. Если тот же Эндрю, хоть и был прилежным учеником, мог позволить себе иногда забыть формулу в решении задачи, но выкрутиться каким-то другим вариантом и прийти к правильному ответу, то Лукас знал все эти формулы наизусть. Правда, ему требовалось чуть больше времени, чтоб сообразить какую куда применить, ну и что? Он всё равно был упорным и умным.  
Эндрю рассеяно улыбнулся и подпёр подбородок рукой, продолжая разглядывать одноклассника. Тот будто почувствовал его взгляд и обратил свой взор в его сторону. Свел брови на переносице и беззвучно кивнул ему на его же работу, намекая вернуться к контрольной. Пуласки качнул головой.  
Сейчас было не самое время для всяких романтических мыслей, но ему вспомнилось, как он впервые целовался с Лукасом. Казалось, с тех пор прошла вечность, но на деле всего несколько лет и вот они в выпускном классе, до сих пор вместе. До сих пор без «ярлыков» каких-то официальных отношений, которые приняты в обществе. Просто вместе.  
-Мистер Пуласки, я подозреваю, что вам совершенно нечего делать. Прошу, сдавайте работу и прекратите отвлекать одноклассников. Вон, мистер Трент никак не может сосредоточиться.  
Эндрю украдкой посмотрел на друга, который поспешил уткнуться в свою работу и было видно, как порозовела щека, не смотря на то, что он старался закрыть лицо рукой. И верно ведь.  
Блондин поставил пару галочек на своём листе и положил его на стол учителя.

-....Ох, ты серьёзно? - Трент схватился за голову, незаметно для себя взлохмачивая свои волосы.  
Затем вытряхнул всё из своей сумки на траву, отыскивая нужный учебник.  
После контрольной работы по химии у них было большое окно, поэтому Эндрю предложил скоротать время в школьном сквере, где можно было удобно устроиться под деревом и повторить материал по физике. А вместо этого они обсуждали вопросы по химии.  
-Ну, да сам посмотри. Глава про амфотерные соединения... - Эндрю откинулся на спину и сунул в рот травинку с длинным стебельком.  
-....Кислотные и основные свойства. - тихо прочитал Трент. -Твою мать! Чёрт! Аааа!  
-Эй, эй, эй! Люк, перестань. - блондин потянулся и провёл рукой по его спине. - Ну ответил ты неправильно на один теоретический вопрос, ну что ты в самом деле!  
-Да я уже и в остальном не уверен. - голос Лукаса звучал подавленно.  
Он отбросил учебник и согнул ноги в коленях, спрятав в них лицо. В действительности, окончание этого года было настоящим стрессом для Трента. Тем более, что с него и так спускали три шкуры на тренировках, так ещё и после всего приходилось штудировать не один учебник за вечер.  
-Я не завидую тебе. - глухо промычал Лукас, не меняя позы. -Но при твоей внешности мог бы быть и потупее. Из-за этого я чувствую, что должен хоть сколько-то тебе соответствовать. Хоть немного.  
-Ох, Люк. - Эндрю всё ещё мягко поглаживал его по спине и пожёвывал травинку. -Ты должен только одно. Во всяком случае, мне — не забывать, что когда я зову тебя помочь подготовиться к контрольной, я не всегда имею в виду, что хочу заняться уроками.  
Трент промычал что-то нечленораздельное.  
-Шучу, шучу. Но, я серьёзно, ты не должен. Так себя загонять, точно не должен, я же тебя потом не соберу по частям после экзаменов. А ты мне ещё нужен, между прочим. Я ведь в твой колледж хочу поступать.  
-Вот этого я вовсе не понимаю. - Лукас вдруг повернулся к нему и сел по-турецки. -С твоим-то умом пошёл бы ты в физико-математический.  
-А зачем мне это? Я точно не хочу быть ни физиком ни математиком. - Пуласки закинул руки за голову и, прищурившись, изучал друга.  
-Дело не в этом... Потенциал...  
-Эй. Ну-ка, перестань! - оборвал его блондин. -Мы с тобой кажется обсуждаем это уже раз в пятый за последний месяц. Ты считаешь, я буду счастлив, если буду в ближайшие годы хоронить себя в библиотеках под грудами научных книг, изучая то, что мне скорее всего даже не пригодится в дальнейшей жизни? Я вообще не могу понять, в какой момент ТЫ вдруг стал таким... задротом.  
Лицо Лукаса вытянулось.  
-...Что?  
-Да-да. Я вот про это всё. - Эндрю мрачно махнул рукой на разбросанные вокруг учебники.-Первое, что ты мне подарил, была рогатка. Да ты был отъявленным хулиганом когда-то! Где этот Лукас, я тебя спрашиваю? Я уже себя начинаю чувствовать оторвой в нашем тандеме...  
-Нуу... Это всё твоё влияние. - медленно протянул Трент, понемногу расслабляясь.  
Но Эндрю точно был прав, встреть Лукас несколько лет назад себя нынешнего, он не только бы себя не узнал, но, возможно, с удовольствием навешал бы себе же пару пинков. Чёрт, да он теперь даже очки для чтения начал иногда носить. Самое странное, что единственная мотивация для него сейчас разнежилась в траве под деревом и хитро наблюдала за ним из под ресниц. И всё, не было напряженного давления родителей или далеко идущих планов. Только Энди с его блестящим умом, который заражал той лёгкостью, с которой ему давались точные науки.  
-Люк... Может, я зайду к тебе сегодня после занятий? Я бы предложил прогулять последний урок, но подозреваю, что ты меня пошлёшь. - блондин приподнялся на локтях.  
-Зайдёшь ко мне?  
-Так. Я просто тактично стараюсь избежать фразы, что хочу утащить тебя прямо сейчас в спальню, запереть там и доводить тебя до оргазма столько раз, чтоб ты языком ворочать не смог.  
-Ммммм. Ты же знаешь, мне тяжело сейчас сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме...  
-Да-да. Вот поэтому тебе нужен сеанс оздоровления моими ласками. Чтоб мозги твои перестали работать хоть на несколько часов.-Эндрю мечтательно прикрыл глаза.-Так, как?  
Лукас опять задумался, правда, на этот раз над тем, что Энди действительно стал чуть выше него самого. Даже немного пошире в плечах, а фигура приняла довольно притягательные очертания мышц, при взгляде на которые особых мыслей, помимо «трогать!», не возникало. Так что идея о том, что Эндрю мог без особенного труда затащить его куда-либо была вполне дееспособной. Не смотря на то, что в мышечной массе сам Лукас ему едва ли уступал.  
-Вижу по твоему сосредоточенному виду, что ты начал повторять геометрию. - поморщился Пуласки.  
-А что у меня с лицом? Я только что впервые за день подумал не об уроках.  
-Ну, а выглядит это, как будто-то ты уравнения высчитываешь.  
-Ммм. Наверное, немного отдыха не повредит. - Лукас с нескрываемым удовольствием потянулся и размял спину, медленно поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку другу.-Тем более, что отец в командировке до следующей недели, а мать до сих пор не вернулась от сестры.  
-Ну, наконец-то. - Эндрю принял помощь и не без некоторой хищной грации, встал.-А то держишь меня монахом в последнее время. Честно, ещё бы неделя воздержания и я бы начал самоудовлетворяться.  
-Ага, а как будто сейчас ты этого не делаешь. - фыркнул Трент.  
-Я имею в виду на постоянной основе этим заниматься.  
-Какое же ты трепло, Энди. Кажется, мы пропустили время обеда.  
-Только для тебя у меня есть с собой полезный фрукт.-Пуласки достал из сумки спелый банан и протянул его Лукасу.  
Тот благодарно улыбнулся и они побрели в сторону парадного входа в школу.

 

-О чёрт. Перестань, мне дверь не открыть. А ещё у меня соседи есть... - Трент неловко оттолкнул блондина, который прижимал его своим телом вплотную к двери.  
-Сам виноват. - тот забрался руками под его футболку и нагло дразнил прикосновениями.  
-Ну ура. - Лукас облегчённо вздохнул и оба буквально ввалились в прихожую.- Ты эмм... Голодный..?  
Эндрю нервно засмеялся и даже перестал пытаться снять с него футболку.  
-Я тебя вообще не узнаю.  
-А что собственно такого? Я пытаюсь быть внимательным... - смутился хозяин дома и опустил сумку с плеча на пол.  
-Твои родители точно не собираются вернуться хотя бы в ближайшие минут тридцать?  
-Это крайне маловероятно, но...  
-Всё остальное мне не интересно. - Эндрю стащил с себя майку и расстёгивая брюки направился в гостиную, уводя за собой рыжего одноклассника.  
И снова не к месту всплыли воспоминания о самом первом разе. Который, конечно, был бесконечно неловок, смешон и краток. Им было лет по пятнадцать, вроде бы. Было лето, начало каникул, родители Эндрю уехали в гости к родственникам, погостить в коттедже на берегу озера и Лукас заявился почти сразу, как только их минивэн скрылся за поворотом. Он притащил с собой какой-то дурацкий фантастический фильм, название которого Энди так и не смог вспомнить. Но он оказался в двух частях и на середине второй уже начало смеркаться.  
-Не темно? Я могу свет включить. - они сидели на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану и жевали попкорн.  
-Нет, нет, так отлично. Как кинотеатр. - Лукас удержал его за руку, чтоб тот и не пытался дойти до выключателя.  
-...Хорошо. - Эндрю постарался сконцентрироваться на сюжете, но уже давно замечал, что сам инициатор просмотра кино, больше таращится на самого Пуласки, чем на экран телевизора. И это вдвойне усложняло задачу в улавливании и без того скучной сюжетной линии.  
-Неудачный фильм.- прошептал Лукас, наклонившись к самому его уху.  
-Мы просто невнимательно смотрели.- Энди потянулся за пультом от проигрывателя, лежащим на диване, но тут же столкнулся нос к носу с другом.  
Трент мягко прижался к его губам, и обвёл из языком, что было негласным спрашиванием разрешения. Первое время Лукас упорно просил вслух приоткрывать рот, но потом придумал более естественный выход из положения. Эндрю вынужден признать, что обилие поцелуйной практики, которую устраивал Лукас начинала несколько надоедать. Вернее, поцелуи это, конечно, приятно. Но ещё приятно, когда Лукас забирался рукой под одежду и проводил кончиками пальцев от пупка до груди и в обратную сторону. Или покусывал шею, поглаживая по спине, крепко прижав к себе. И на этих бесконечно долгих целомудренных ласках обычно всё заканчивалось. Не то чтоб Эндрю был озабоченным подростком. В смысле, не более, чем все подростки, но нельзя же часами изнывать от ласки, а потом... так всё и оставлять.  
Но смелости взять инициативу в свои руки у него до сих пор не хватало, а сегодня что-то поменялось. Возможно, сама ситуация погружала Эндрю в какую-то зону комфорта, поэтому, как только поцелуй перешёл из вежливого и детского во влажный и глубокий, он рывком оседлал бедра Трента и обнял его за шею, скрывая из обоих за волной своих волос.  
Тот приглушенно застонал в его рот и как-то неуверенно положил ладони на его пояс, не решаясь даже пошевелиться. Эндрю укусил его за нижнюю губу и двинул бёдрами, чем вызвал ещё один стон. Ему начинало нравится то, как на него реагирует Лукас.  
-Ох, ну давай же. - Эндрю торопливо выскользнул из своей майки и наткнулся на восхищённый взгляд, который обжигал даже в таком глухом полумраке.  
Лукас, всё так же нерешительно, положил руку на его вздрогнувший от прикосновения живот.  
-...Ниже... - выдохнул Эндрю.  
-Подожди, я не... У меня вообще нет опыта. - на лице Трента, кажется отразился испуг.  
-Что? Ты хочешь сказать к себе ты тоже никогда не прикасался. - Пуласки вскинул брови.  
-Это ведь другое... - Лукас попытался отвести взгляд от него, но ему удалось только переключить внимание на грудь Эндрю.  
-Как это другое. Я не девчонка. У меня абсолютно та жа комплектация, что и у тебя. - в подтверждение своих слов блондин положил ладонь на его промежность и отметил, что помимо стонов реакция на его действия была ощутимая.-Чёрт, Лукас. Какого хрена? Я думал, только у меня стояк, раз мы ничем кроме поцелуев не занимаемся.  
-Эммм, ну знаешь. - если Лукас и собирался что-то сказать, то забыл, когда Эндрю несколько раз двинул рукой на его члене. Даже сквозь брюки это ощущалось возмутительно остро.  
-Не против, если я расстегну твои чертовы джинсы? - пробормотал Энди ему на ухо, начиная возиться с молнией.  
-Я... Нет. Да. БОЖЕ, да. - Трент застонал утыкаясь ему в шею когда теплая ладонь сжалась вокруг эрекции.  
Всего пара широких движений и он излился на его пальцы, с каким-то задушенным полустоном, полувскриком.  
-...А ты? - не успев отдышаться толком, шепнул Лукас, потёршись щекой о щёку блондина.  
-Я уж думал ты не предложишь. - тем же шёпотом ответил Эндрю и взяв его за запястье свободной рукой, прижал его ладонь к ширинке на своих штанах.-Потрогай меня, Лукас.  
Чтоб справиться с его застёжкой ушло чуть меньше времени, а ощущения от чужих прикосновений будоражили до самого естества.  
Энди имел неплохую практику в самоудовлетворении, он ведь подросток как ни как, но не думал, что то же самое действие, которое выполняли чужие руки будут вызывать совершенно другую реакцию. Как будто все нервные окончания в теле стали сверхчувствительными, а концентрация как раз приходилась где-то в районе паха. Так что он слегка удивился, когда кончил примерно с той же скоростью, что и сам Трент, хотя обычно наедине с собой на это требовалось куда больше времени.  
Они ещё долго сидели в темноте, испачканные и взмокшие, пока Лукас не подал голос.  
-Ты меня прости, я очень хочу тебя поцеловать и вообще. Но я уже ног не чувствую. - натянуто заявил он.  
-О... Ох, чёрт, прости, прости, пожалуйста. Я как-то не подумал, что настолько тяжелый. - Энди торопливо слез с него и смущённо вытер руку о штаны.  
-Это было нормально? - Лукас потирал затёкшие бедра и колени, хотя голос звучал довольно напряженно. -Ну то есть... Я пока не знаю, что тебе нравится, как, но я надеюсь...  
-Да я и сам не разбираюсь пока, что мне нравится. - пожал плечами Эндрю.-Но любые твои прикосновения мне нравятся. Мм...  
-Что?  
-Ты же останешься на ночь, так? - Пуласки старался не смотреть на него прямо.  
-Да, наверное, а что?  
-Я уже придумал, что нам необходимо принять вместе душ. Я не видел тебя голым...  
-Что значит не видел?! Мы сотню раз были в нашей раздевалке в спортзале и мылись там же. - возмутился Трент.  
-Это другое. Когда рядом ещё двадцать человек это не так. В этот раз должно быть иначе. - мягко откликнулся Эндрю.  
Тогда он не смог подобрать правильное определение для этого, но сейчас он точно его знал. Это было интимно. Принадлежать друг другу целиком и полностью, даже не озвучивая это вслух, а понимая, как будто это было столь же очевидно, как рассвет или смена времен года.

-...Что? - Лукас вдруг остановился и завис над лежащим на диване Эндрю, опираясь одной рукой на спинку.  
-Интимно. Мне кажется, этим словом можно объять все области наших отношений.  
-..Объять... чего? - Трент всё так же непонимающе пялился на него.  
-Ничего. - на щеках Эндрю играл нервный румянец.  
Он протянул руки и принялся расстёгивать пряжку пояса Лукаса, а за ней и сами брюки. Тот шумно втянул воздух и с прикрыл глаза, когда ладонь блондина прошла вдоль его члена и обхватила у самого основания.  
-Эй, ну-ка смотри на меня.  
Трент с трудом повиновался, находя знакомые глаза и силясь на них сконцентрироваться. Выходило, наверное, так себе, но это всё, на что он был способен.  
-Интересно, как можно одновременно заставить тебя кончить рукой, ртом, но при этом, чтоб ты меня трахнул?  
Лукас задохнулся от потока информации и постарался не представлять себе это разом.  
-Ты продолжай, ещё пара таких фраз, и тебе меня трогать будет не обязательно. Я кончу так.  
-Ну нет уж. Есть смазка?  
-В моей комнате... Чёрт, ПУЛАСКИ, да убери ты руку от моего члена, если хочешь, что я тебя трахнул. - рявкнул Трент.  
-Презерватив?  
-Я мужик и сплю только с одним мужиком. Если у меня был презерватив, то он был отдан кому-то страждущему на какой-нибудь вечеринке.  
-О, постой-ка. - Эндрю заёрзал и достал из заднего кармана какой-то детский крем.  
-...Ты серьёзно?  
-Предупреждаю, если будешь ржать, я тебя ударю. - пригрозил блондин, помогая стянуть с себя штаны вместе с бельём.  
-Ну что ты, ни в коем случае. Как я могу. - нарочито будничным тоном откликнулся Лукас и окунул пару пальцем в густой крем. - Для самых нежных мест, а?  
Ругательства, на счастье потонули где-то в удивлённом стоне, когда Трент вдруг с первого же захода умудрился попасть в то самое место. И продолжил уже двумя пальцами.  
-Слушай, полегче. Я не... - Эндрю вцепился в его плечо и со стоном откинул голову назад.  
-Что ещё значит «не»! Ты ещё как..! Похотливый, ты, засранец. Давно ты в штанах с собой детский крем носишь, а? - Лукас замедлил движения и провернул пальцы.  
Энди выгнулся и всхлипнул.  
-Ох, Лукас, пожалуйста. Ещё немного и...  
-Ну нет уж. Ты же хотел нормального секса. - Трент растёр немного крема по своему члену и подхватил любовника за бёдра. -Действительно, я почти верю, что ты стал монахом. Вот с этими раздвинутыми ногами.  
Он предельно медленно вошёл в податливое тело и вгляделся в лицо Эндрю. Тот шумно вздыхал и прикрывал глаза рукой. Вместе с этим лихорадочным румянцем, влажные губы и тихие всхлипы влияли на Трента самым неумолимым способом. Сейчас весь настрой на хороший быстрый трах пропадёт и вместо этого они займутся любовью, а потом так и проваляются в обнимку до утра.  
Нет уж. Может, позже.  
-Будь добр... Скажи, если будет слишком. - проговорил Лукас между толчками.  
Ну, громкие порнографические стоны, и выкрикивания ругательств вперемежку с «Лукас», вполне неплохой ответ.  
Спустя пару минут Трент в изнеможении прижался щекой к груди Эндрю и силился восстановить дыхание. Блондин поднял руку и ласково пропустил его рыжие волосы между пальцев.  
-О да. Как ты без этого можешь жить, а Люк?  
-Видимо, никак.  
-Люк?  
-М?  
-У меня есть парочка небольших просьб. Всё это дико мило, наверное, не знаю, но не мог бы ты выйти из меня. Эм.. и ты тяжелый. Иии... Вообще-то, мне кажется, мы с тобой испортили твой диван.  
-Последнее — тоже просьба? - Лукас приподнялся и устроил подбородок на него груди.  
-Последнее - это моё сочувствие твоей гостиной. Хотя странно, что за это время мы не сломали ни одной кровати. Да мать твою, Трент, слезай я говорю.  
Тот издал смешок, но выполнил просьбу.  
-Готов поспорить, я знаю чего ты хочешь. - Лукас потянулся, опасно похрустывая позвонками. -Ты хочешь в душ и ты точно хочешь есть.  
-Как проницательно. - фыркнул Эндрю.  
-Ну, тогда вперёд, настраивай температуру воды, а я поставлю что-нибудь разогреваться.  
-Так, если мы идём в душ вдвоём, то есть мы будем что-то горелое.  
-Вот ещё. - поморщился Трент, направляясь на кухню. - Мы в душе будем мыться. И только.  
-Слушай, не нужно мне вот этих рассказов, хорошо? Я уже и забыл, когда мы вместе шли в душ и в итоге просто мылись.  
-Тогда не... Не поворачивайся ко мне спиной. Меня отвлекает, когда у тебя по спине стекает пена прямо на задницу. Ты прости, но у любого, кто это увидит, вне зависимости от ориентации — встанет. Эмм, вообще-то лицом ко мне тоже не поворачивайся. Твои соски...  
-Мать твою, Трент, я, конечно, скучал по твоему вечному стояку на меня, но это уже не серьёзно.  
-Вали уже.

Когда, расправившись с режимами разогрева еды, Лукас добрался до ванной комнаты, блондин уже вытирал волосы, накинутым на голову полотенцем. Хотя, кроме полотенца на голове на нём больше ничего не было, что в корне пресекало его попытку отвертеться от совместного принятия душа.  
Лукас подошёл к нему сзади и загипнотизировано положил ладони на его ягодицы.  
-Эй. Отстань. - Эндрю попытался лениво от него отмахнуться, но в итоге был плотно прижат к столику, со встроенной раковиной.  
-А как же твои сладкие речи? - Лукас отбросил его полотенце и с удовольствием наблюдал, как с волос вода стекает мелкими капельками прямо на грудь.  
-Трент, иди мойся. Ты грязный.  
-Ещё какой. - Лукас медленно провёл рукой по его животу и раздвинул ноги коленом, слегка упираясь в промежность.-Ты же хотел трахаться до потери сознания. В чем дело?  
Эндрю поднял руку к лицу и прихватил зубами палец, стараясь не застонать.  
-Что же такое. - укоризненно протянул Трент, всё ещё скользя кончиками пальцев по его животу прямо около дорожки волос.-Ты до сих пор стоически терпишь такие невинные ласки. А зачем? Тебя смущает, что даже они тебя заводят? Энди, ну давай же. Мне приятно знать, что тебе хорошо...  
Последние слова он мурлыкал Пуласки на ухо, заставляя того нервно подрагивать. Кожа Эндрю слегка пахла мылом Трента, но к этому запаху приплетался ещё один. Если бы Лукаса попросили его описать, он бы не смог, потому что он не воспринимался как аромат. Он воспринимался как ощущения, как легкое проявление синестезии.  
Лукас жадно вдохнул и мягко убрал руку Эндрю от его рта.  
-Это слишком. Перестань меня мучить. - Энди жалобно всхлипнул, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
-Прости, прости. - Лукас бережно погладил его по спине и опустился на колени.  
Он давно уже чувствовал, реакцию друга на все его действия, но ему показалось грубым просто сделать минет любовнику.  
Эндрю смущённо наблюдал за движениями губ Трента сквозь свои мокрые волосы и крепко держался за столик. Казалось, что отпусти он руки хоть на пол секунды он просто упадёт в изнеможении.  
Когда блондин кончил, Лукас тут же поднялся и подхватил его за пояс, прижимая к себе как какое-то хрупкое сокровище.  
-А тебе снова нужно в душ. - победно заявил он, покусывая загорелое плечо.  
-Твоими стараниями. - фыркнул Энди, нарочито раздражённо отпихивая друга.  
Он шагнул в душевую кабинку, подставляясь под тёплые капли.  
-Вот даже не думай. - Эндрю предостерегающе скрестил руки на груди, когда следом за ним в кабинке оказался Трент.  
Тот усмехнулся и, пожав плечами, взял в ладони кусок мыла, взбивая пену. Он даже тактично отвернулся, пока намыливался, чтоб не отвлекать своего нервного товарища от задачи.  
Пуласки осторожно прислонился к его спине щекой и неуверенно обвил руками грудь. Не смотря на ситуацию, в этом жесте не было какого-то подтекста или эротизма.  
-Знаешь, я тебя иногда не понимаю. - Лукас протянул руку назад и погладил друга по бедру.-То ты любую тему и разговор сводишь к сексу, то вдруг в тебе просыпается великое целомудрие. Что за биполярность желаний, а?  
-Ну, не всегда просто справиться с ними. То есть сначала ты держишь меня подальше, заставляешь сублимировать желания в фантазии... А потом разом на меня обрушиваешься со всеми своими, мм, действиями.  
-О, честное слово, я, конечно, давно не общаюсь с девушками, но что-то мне подсказывает, что...  
-Я тебя на всякий случай предупреждаю, если в конце твоего предложения следует сравнение меня и девушки, то вместо еды мы будем заниматься установкой моей половой принадлежности. Через тебя. - Эндрю довольно ловко перехватил руки Трента, крепко впечатав запястья в кафельную стену.  
-Каюсь, твоё предложение не лишено соблазна. - вкрадчиво откликнулся Лукас, чуть повернув голову к блондину.  
Это напомнило ему в очередной раз, что вспыльчивый любовник без особого труда может перехватить власть когда угодно.  
-Ладно, отпусти меня. Я чувствую, что мы и правда задержались, а ужин ещё в списке необходимых вещей...

Эндрю рассеяно листал учебник по физике, удобно устроив свою голову на бедре Лукаса. Они лежали на, наспех заправленной Трентом, широкой кровати и занимались каждый чем-то своим. Лукас пускал дым из носа и лениво стряхивал пепел от сигареты в пепельницу, примостившуюся около локтя Энди. Эндрю силился читать учебник, но уже раз в десятый перечитывал одну и ту же страницу, так и не поняв о чем читает.  
-Так более нормально, да? - в голосе Лукаса слышалась мягкая насмешка.-Ты — надежда нашей школы, одарённый и прекрасный Эндрю Пуласки. А я — гадкий, вздорный хулиган.  
-Гадкий вздорный хулиган, ты уже выучил главу про позитрон? - Энди отложил учебник и скосил глаза на друга.  
Тот затушил недокуренную сигарету и потёр ладони.  
-А если выучил, то что? - он протянул руку и провёл пальцами по плечу блондина, поддевая узкую лямку майки и чуть оттягивая.  
-А понял?  
-Допустим. - Трент начал поигрывать его лямкой, но не стягивая её до конца.  
-Тогда потрудись разжевать это для меня, одарённого и прекрасного!  
-Мммм. Хорошо. Я объясню. - Лукас утвердительно кивнул. - Но на моих условиях — ты молчишь, открываешь рот только если будет совсем непонятно. Не двигаешься, не сопротивляешься. В общем ведёшь себя как послушный кот. Идёт?  
-Идёт, идёт.  
-Тогда, приступим. - Трент аккуратно изменил позу и теперь он сидел на своих пятках, а Энди лежал, примостив голову на его коленях.  
Лукас довольно наблюдал за ним снизу вверх.  
-Ты ведь уже знаешь, что такое электрон? Если да, просто кивни. Хорошо... Так вот, позитрон — это противоположная ему частица. Его очень злой двойник. Частенько он возникает в результате радиоактивного распада, так что это действительно злой двойник. - Лукас медленно запустил обе руки в вырез майки Эндрю и остановил пальцы на его груди. - Принято считать, что после Большого Взрыва во вселенной была некая гармония соотношения количества электронов к позитронам, но в итоге чаша весов качнулась в сторону хороших ребят — электронов. Но вернёмся назад, в далёкий 1928 год, когда Дирак предположил, а точнее, предсказал его теоретическое существование. Поначалу его упрекали в излишестве вычислений, то есть — вот электрон, вот электрон с отрицательным зарядом. Зачем ещё и это лабуда? Но представь его триумф, когда эта теория с идентичной по всем параметрам частицей, кроме заряда, оправдалась опытным путём?  
Эндрю сжал кулаки и застонал, когда ловкие пальцы практически одновременно сжали его соски. Сосредоточиться на голосе было титанически тяжело.  
-...Американский физик Карл Андерсон открыл их существование наблюдая космическое излучение камерой Вильсона, помещённой в магнитное поле. У него вышло сфотографировать следы частиц, которые очень напоминали электроны, но имели зеркально противоположный изгиб их типичному движению.  
-Боже, Лукас... - Эндрю неосознанно выгнулся дугой под его руками и закусил губу.  
-А тебя что больше заводит? Мой блестящий рассказ о позитронах? Мои руки? Мой голос? -Трент наклонился к его лицу и игриво лизнул его губы.  
Было что-то возвышенное, в том, как Эндрю себя не контролировал в некоторых ситуациях. Лукас ощущал, будто совращает кого-то невинного вроде ангела. Не канонического библейского, а просто непорочное существо и тогда он чувствовал себя как по истине плохой человек. Но это было чертовски приятно. Осознание, что это непорочное существо утопает в пороке из-за тебя.  
И ведь это лишь образно, по большому счёту Эндрю сложно назвать даже тем, кто держится в рамках приличия — практически весь секс в общественных местах можно обозначить «Энди приспичило». Но Лукас любил такого Эндрю. Такого бесконтрольного и влюблённого.  
Не смотря на ситуацию и на то, что руки Трента беспощадно ласкали грудь блондина, а тот всхлипывал и стонал, как девчонка из порно, Лукас почувствовал нежность. И уверенность в том, что этот светловолосый гений принадлежит только ему и уже давно.


End file.
